memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (music)
The following are examples of music that [[Star Trek parodies and pop culture references|parodies or references Star Trek]]. Adam Sandler " " is a popular holiday song written and performed by actor and comedian . The song is comprised of a list of celebrities who, like Sandler, are Jewish, with the intent of comforting those who felt isolated during Chanukah by proving that there were others in the world who were also Jewish. Among those celebrities referenced in the first song (two more would follow) are Star Trek: The Original Series stars William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy, :"You don't need 'Deck the Halls' or 'Jingle Bell Rock' :"When you can spin a dreidel with Captain Kirk and Mister Spock – :Both Jewish!" Admiral Radley Indie-rock "supergroup" released the song "GNDN", written as a love song to Star Trek: The Original Series, on their 2010 debut album I Heart California. Lyrics reference Sulu and Spock, and include the verse, :With its cardboard parts :''And its light bulb stars :''It nearly fell apart :''Still, it captured hearts :''All our hearts * Interview with Jason Lytle of Admiral Radley discussing GNDN The Aquabats song "Meltdown!" from their 2005 album , features the lyric "''I will go to work, just like Captain Kirk." Also, on their show The Aquabats Super Show they have large rockets on their van, enabling it to fly. These rockets are labeled NCC-1701, which is the registry number of the USS Enterprise. Astral Projection A quote taken from La Forge is sampled in the first twenty seconds of trance song " " by the Israeli duo Astral Projection. http://s107.net/astral_projection.php#These_Feelings The song " " samples dialogue spoken by Jo'Bril in TNG's . Ba'al The song "Star Trek" discusses the utopian society of Star Trek and the potential of Humanity to achieve it. Beastie Boys Rap act The Beastie Boys' 1998 song " " features the lyric "...Like a pinch on the neck of Mr. Spock". The song " " also contains several references to Star Trek. Not only does the song contain the lyrics "All you trekkies and TV addicts..." and "All you Klingons in your Grandma's house...", but the video also contains a homage to The Original Series, with the three members of the group dressed as Kirk, Spock, and McCoy The song "Brouhaha", on the same album, contains the following lines: :Communicator check one two one two :This is Bones McCoy on a line to Sulu :Set the bullshit to warp factor one :Check your tricorder set your phaser to stun The song "So Whatcha Want" contains the reference: "Well I'm Doctor Spock I'm here to rock y'all" Eleven years later, they entered Star Trek canon, as young listened to their song "Sabotage" during his joyride in his stepfather's Corvette in 2009's . From 1992, "Stop that Train" (Part of B-Boy Bouillabaisse off of Paul's Boutique) features the lyric "French trench coat wing tip going to work, Pulling a train like Captain Kirk " In 2013 during , as young James Kirk wakes to his communicator beeping (with twins on each side of him) he is listening to a remix of "Body Movin'". The lyrics heard before dialogue occurs are "Flame on, I'm gone. I'm so sweet like a nice bon bon. Came out rapping when I was born. Mom said 'rock it 'til the break of dawn...." (and clearly young Kirk, does.) featured "Sabotage" in the trailer, and in the movie it was chosen by Jaylah to play as a disruptive VHF signal. Bleach "Warp Factor Five" is a song released by the Christian band Bleach with obvious references to Star Trek. Bob Schneider Bob Schneider has a song called "Cap'n Kirk", in which he mentions a number of people he wants or doesn't want to be. He wants to be like Captain Kirk, but not like Mr. Spock. Bugo This Italian artist released a song called "Oggi E' Morto Spock", which is about Spock's death in . Chris Zippel Songs by Chris Zippel featuring a quote from Star Trek: "As Possible" from : :"Seize the time, Meribor - live now! Make now always the most precious time. Now will never come again." :: - Picard, as Kamin, to his daughter Although it skips to live now! (and includes the rest). "Mirror Dawn" from : :"When I was a kid I'd go camping with my buddies. We'd spend half the night looking up at the stars wondering what our own sun would look like from this far away." :: - Tucker :"Now you know." :: - Mayweather "Conehead Love" The video, which ties into [[Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film)#The Coneheads|the movie Coneheads]] has the appear on Beldar and Prymaat's viewscreen telling them to move. Clips from and a clip of the Bajoran wormhole also appear. DarkMateria "The Picard Song" is an electronica theme created by DarkMateria. The song's lyrical content is comprised solely from audio samples of dialogue from Star Trek: The Next Generation, most of which are lines spoken by Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Samples used * "Here's to the finest crew in Starfleet." :- Picard doppelganger ( ) * "The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth... scientific truth, or historical truth, or personal truth. It is the guiding principle on which Starfleet is based. If you can't find it within yourself to stand up and tell the truth... you don't deserve to wear that uniform." ( ) * "This is becoming a speech." "You're the captain, sir, you're entitled." "Hmm... I'm entitled to ramble on about something everyone knows." :- Picard and Deanna Troi ( ) * "He just kept talking in one long incredibly unbroken sentence moving from topic to topic so that no-one had a chance to interrupt; it was really quite hypnotic." ( ) * "You'll have to call again, I was just leaving. I'm uhh... not dressed properly." ( ) * "My love is a fever, longing still for that which longer nurseth the disease." "Tell me more." "In faith I do not love thee with mine eyes for they in thee a thousand error see; but 'tis my heart, that loves what they despise, who in despite of view, are pleased to dote, shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" :- Picard and Lwaxana Troi ( ) * "Darmok and Jilad at Tenagra." ( ) * "This is the captain speaking." ( ) * "I am Locutus of Borg. You will respond to my questions." ( ) * "You are Borg. You will assist us." ( ) * "Lock phasers on that vessel..." ( ) * "There are four lights." ( ) The song also makes extensive use of the quotes "Engage", "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise", and "Make it so", particularly during the chorus. Since these are spoken by Patrick Stewart in many episodes, it is difficult – if not impossible – to determine the samples' specific episodes of origin. Usage in other media A "Picard Song" sample is the feature of a popular YTMND page. However, according to the YTMND wiki, "Some users seem to believe that the 'Luc' in 'Jean-Luc' is not spoken in the sound file used for the site. The 'Luc' is present, but it is difficult to hear because of the electronic beats that comprise the percussion of the song. Nevertheless, some users maintain that the 'Luc' is absent." http://wiki.ytmnd.com/Picard_Song External links * "The Picard Song" official download page * YTMND - Picard Song at YTMND Deathamphetamine A death/thrash/hardcore band based out of Boston, Massachusetts have several songs based upon Star Trek. The song "The Last Battlefield" is based upon the TOS episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield". The song "The Savage Curtain" is based upon the episode "The Savage Curtain." They have a few TNG themed episodes as well. The singer/guitarist is often seen wearing a Star Trek hat. The Dickies The California punk rock band has a Star Trek-themed song, , on their 1995 album Idjit Savant. The song has lyrics such as: "Set the controls for the neutral zone-make it so,' "Where no one's gone before is where we'll boldly go" "Live long and prosper, make it so.." "We're flying through the stars and we're hitting the bars, all right!" "Data's going to tell me that the romulans will put up a fight.." "Where we're going no one knows, The Enterprise is out of control.." The cover for the single features the members of the band, along with members of The Original Series on the Enterprise. Digable Planets The song "It's Good to be Here" contains the following lyrics: :Stopped at Pluto to cop some petrol :Met some Klingons, and got our things on :Cruisin' warp 6 with Mr. Wiggles in the mix :Hendrix passin' peas, star child get the fix :The saucer shook the heavens with the blooms and the blams :Because when we hit New York - shazam :We droppin' like a comet and this Vulcan tried to Spock it :These Martians tried to do it, but knew they couldn't cop it :The others from our brother planet lands in the flesh :From up in sector 6, yes y'all Down With The Ship Down With the Ship is a name shared by a Nebraska indie rock band, a Boston punk band, and an Australian "easycore" band. One of them (or perhaps another band entirely) has a song entitled "Sex With Mr. Sulu". Dr. Corpse Fucker ∘ The song "Mr Spock" mentions Spock and "William Fucking Shatner". Edelweiss In 1992/1993 this Austrian electronica/dance band had a European hit called "Starship Edelweiss". The song starts with: :"Space... :The final frontier :Discover a new dimension of travel :Edelweiss space tours :Where no man has gone before..." and the chorus says: :"Beam me to the stars :Beam me up to mars :Beam me up to see Starship Edelweiss :Beam me high above :Galaxy of love :Beam me up to meet Starship Edelweiss" Edenbridge The Austrian symphonic power metal band Edenbridge has a number of Star Trek-related references, not least of which is the name of founder Lanvall's studio, Farpoint Station. Their 2004 album Shine features two DS9-themed songs, and . On their 2008 album MyEarthDream, another two songs, 'Shadowplay' (after the DS9 episode of the same name, with references to the plot of the episode) and 'Remember Me' (after the TNG episode) are Trek-themed. The for the song 'Higher' from their 2010 album Solitaire features a duel between a swordsman and an cowled and masqued assailant resembling Joran Dax from the DS9 episode Equilibrium, who in the end of the video turns out to be the swordsman's doppelgänger. Epic Rap Battles of History This YouTube series pits historical as well as occasionally fictional figures against each other in rap battles. One such rap battle is between Christopher Columbus and James T. Kirk. The Firm In 1987, a group called The Firm released , a comedy single based on The Original Series. The song was #1 for two weeks in the UK singles charts. The video featured stop motion animated versions of the cast of The Original Series. The song's lyrics are made up of parodies or deliberately funny readings of famous lines from The Original Series. For example, the song's chorus includes the line: "Boldly going forward, 'cause we can't find reverse." Five Year Mission With the albums "Year One" (2010), "Year Two" (2011), and "Year Three" (2013) this band lovingly crafts pop rock songs named after and about the episodes of TOS. "The Trouble With Tribbles" (2012) features six different songs of the same name and a new birthday song solely for actor George Takei. FM The first albums of this Canadian progressive rock group dealt almost solely with science fiction themes, the best known of which, "Phasors on Stun", is quite clearly a Star Trek reference. Futuristic Sex Robotz This band did a song called "The Positronic Pimp", extolling the successes of Data, which quotes "Ode to Spot" in response to the lyrics "What does the android have to say about his favorite ***?" Garbage The band Garbage have a song called " ", which features the boatswain whistle from TOS at the end of the song. George Duke The album "The 1976 Solo Keyboard Album" contains the songs "Spock Gets Funky" and "Vulcan Mind Probe". Hank Green "What Would Captain Picard Do?" is a pop punk anthem with advice for starship commanders new and old. Heltah Skeltah In "Grate Unknown": "We up in this space deep, wit' nines like Star-Fleet" Hillman Morning Show "Star Trek Rhapsody" is a parody of Queen's song "Bohemian Rhapsody". This song is often incorrectly associated with "Weird Al" Yankovic, but it is actually from a group known as Hillman Morning Show and was written and voiced by the show's co-host Kevin Barbare. Several music videos for the song, including one by the original performer, are widely available on the internet. Information Society The song "What's On Your Mind" by the US band Information Society features a clip of Spock saying "Pure energy" several times. The song begins with a clip of McCoy saying "It's worked so far, but we're not out yet!" The clips are from "Errand of Mercy" and "I, Mudd", respectively. "Walking Away" begins with a clip of Captain Kirk saying "It is useless to resist us." Later in the song, Scotty can be heard saying "Let's go see!" These clips are from "Mirror, Mirror" and "Wolf in the Fold", respectively. A brief track on the HACK album entitled "Charlie X" consists of a clip of the lead singer of the band quoting the lead character, Charlie, saying "I can make you all go away, anytime I want to!" Several other songs from this band contain other Star Trek TOS clips. JBO The German comedy-metal band JBO recorded two songs as a tribute to Star Trek on their record "Laut!" in 1997: "Sound Trek" and "Star Treck". :Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard! Was fuer ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean-Luc Translated, the chorus of the latter one means: :Hurra! Hurra! I fly with Picard I am so Lucky to fly with Jean Luc (which rhymes perfectly in the original song) "Sound Trek" was a parody based on the German version of the series' intro: :Der Weltraum... unendliche Breiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband JBO, die sich auf den Weg macht, um fremde Mädchen zu entdecken, unbekannte Lebensformen ... und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft. JBO trinkt dabei ein ... oder zwei... Bier, nicht? :Space... infinitely jagged. These are the voyages of the rock band JBO, who is seeking out new girls, and new life ... and whatever they are going to encounter. To boldly ... drink ... a beer or two, won't they? Jedi Son of Spock Jedi Son of Spock is a Brooklyn rapper. Apart from the name, a Spock-like figure is also included in his branding. Jason Mraz In the pop song "Wordplay," Mr. Atoz is referenced in the chorus. Jewel Folk Singer Jewel's song "Race Car Driver" has a reference to ''Star Trek. :I'm gonna take you at high warp speed, it's better than watching ''Star Trek after you've smoked weed!'' Jimmy Buffett Buffett's song "Boat Drinks", about how miserable a resident of the tropics feels while stuck in a cold-weather area, contains a possible sci-fi way to cure the blues. :I'd like to go where the pace of life's slow - could you beam me somewhere, Mr. Scott? :''Any old place, here on Earth or in space - you pick the century and I'll pick the spot. Buffett's song "Fruitcakes" from the eponymous album also references Star Trek: "The future. Captain's log stardate two thousand and something." "When Salome plays the drums" - "phasers on stun" "Cliches" - "He's always tuned into Star Trek. She's always tuned into him". "Beach House on the Moon" - "Cameron's getting logical, a Vulcan in disguise". Johnny Gill The inspiration for the title of ex-New Edition singer's new jack swing "Where No Man Has Gone Before" is obvious. The lyrics, about bedding a woman, are uninspired by Star Trek or perhaps simply uninspired. Lady GaGa Towards the end of the song "Just Dance," the sound effect of a Romulan torpedo can be heard in the background. Lee Hayes The song "David Duchovny's Bride" mentions channel surfing through, among other things, Star Trek reruns, before finding true love in the X-Files. Komor Komando The song "Slaves of the Machines" features a sample of Spock saying "I find this scientifically fascinating". Leonard Nimoy Actor Leonard Nimoy also had a music career that spawned five original albums and numerous compilations and re-issues. The first, (1967), included a vocal version of "Theme From Star Trek" and another series themed song by Alexander Courage "Where No Man Has Gone Before". Other titles include "Music To Watch Space Girls By", "Beyond Antares", and "A Visit To A Lonely Planet". "Highly Illogical", from (1968), is a humorous look at the "modern" Human condition from the POV of Spock, and "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Earth" seems to be in person as Spock as well, as he mentions being from Vulcan. The album also includes a spoken word piece entitled "Spock's Thoughts". Marteria In his 2017 album "Roswell", German musician Marteria included a song titled "Scotty beam mich hoch" (Scotty, beam me up). MF DOOM The song "The Drop", from the album Vaudeville Villain (released under the moniker Viktor Vaughn) contains the following lyrics: :Make a hick say "what the hey?" brought that chick from sick bay :Ensign, he shoulda asked his upperclassmen :Before he bust blast 'em, never trust no Cardassian :Captain's log supplemental :The Klingons are now aboard the ''Enterprise rental vessel'' :On my cue, photon torpedo :Oh, and if I'm not on the block with Jorgito :And so on for the street though :Smoke a pound of leak though :I'm jokin' on the fact that hiphop has gone freak show The song "A Dead Mouse", also from Vaudeville Villain features the lyric "No I haven't seen Kes, Neelix". Furthermore, the opening track of his album Take Me To Your Leader (released under the moniker King Geedorah) is called "Fazers", and ends with the line: "Rule number one: keep your phasers on stun". The song "Space Hoes" off 2005 DANGERDOOM album The Mouse and the Mask, a collaboration between DOOM and producer Danger Mouse, contains the lyrics: "When it come to wreck / Cruisers like them dudes are red shirts off Star Trek / He Kirk, he Spock, he McCoy / Been B-boy since you jerks first squeezed toys." A 2009 New Yorker interview also referenced DOOM's obsession with Star Trek. Millencollin The ninth track on Millencollin's album "Life On Plate" is called "Vulcan Ears" and is about someone dreaming to be beamed up in to outer space. Mos Def Mos Def references "Captain Kirk and the Klingons" in the song "If You Can Huh! You Can Hear". Nena 99 Luftballons (German) :99 Duesenjaeger '' :''Jeder war ein grosser Krieger '' :''Hielten sich fuer Captain Kirk '' :''Das gab ein grosses Feuerwerk 99 Red Balloons (English) :Everyone's a superhero. '' :''Everyone's a Captain Kirk. '' :''With orders to identify. '' :''To clarify and classify. Nerf Herder The fourth track on the album American Cheese by pop punk group is entitled "Mr. Spock", and the lyrics contain references to both and the TOS episode . Nichelle Nichols Like her cast mates Nimoy and Shatner, actor Nichelle Nichols flirted with a music career. Her second album (of two), "Out Of This World" (1991), featured "Theme From Star Trek" and "Beyond Antares" (both done by Nimoy on his first album) as well as the disco inspired "Uhura's Theme". The song "Gene" is a loving tribute to the series' creator. Nicki Minaj Rapper released a mixtape in April 2009 called Beam Me Up Scotty, with album art featuring the as it appeared in , which was released a month later. The mixtape's final track has the same title. No Kill I No Kill I, who formed in 1993, is a mix between 1980s hardcore music and Star Trek. No Kill I: The Next Generation (NKI: TNG), and the second spin off No Kill I: Deep Space Nine (NKI: DS9) also performed in Trekkies 2. External links *NoKillI.com - official No Kill I website *NoKillI.com - official NKI: TNG website Ookla the Mok The filk-rock band has released several Trek-themed numbers. For their 1997 album less than art, they recorded the poignant "Tiberius Rising," a song from the point of view of James T. Kirk's mother, as well as the comical "Number One," which implied that the changes in Commander Riker's appearance during the run of ST:TNG were due to the fact that the Enterprise has no bathrooms. They included a number titled "Mr. W," which humorously imagined what would have to happen to place Mr. Worf in charge of the Enterprise, on their 2003 album oh okay LA. In 2005 they recorded a song titled "Spot the Cat" (using the lyrics from Data's poem) for their album Dave Lennon. Orbital A line from Worf and Geordi La Forge from was used in two songs by Orbital, " " and " ". The quote by Worf used in both tracks is "There is the theory of the moebius. A twist in the fabric of space where time becomes a loop." The segment by La Forge is only used in the first song, and is "when we reach that point, whatever happened will happen again." Phish Rock band wrote and performed a song called "Spock's Brain," although the song has never made it onto any of the band's albums. The song was inspired by the episode and its title was chosen over several other options by a live audience. Paul Gilbert American guitarist Paul Gilbert, former member of the band Mr. Big, recorded a song called "Mr. Spock" in his 2005 album Space Ship One. The lyrics are about a person who denies being overcome by emotions. The chorus has the following lyrics: :No I'm not crying, I'm not crying :I don't have time to spend on that :I've got to keep on trying :I'm not crying, I'm not crying :I only want you back :And so I really should be flying :To knock on your door, Mr.Spock is no more P!nk American pop singer recorded the song "Beam Me Up" for her sixth studio album , released on 14 September 2012. The song was written by P!nk herself and Billy Mann. In this song she also mentioned a parallel universe. http://www.lyrics007.com/P!nk%20Lyrics/Beam%20Me%20Up%20Lyrics.html Q-Continuum The Finnish funk band Q-Continuum's name pays homage to the world of the Q, by the same name. Some of the band's songs also make reference to the Q, for example, "Q Is Comin". They have released two albums as well as some singles and EPs. Rammstein The music video for German band 's song "Amerika" features the bandmembers as astronauts on the Moon, playing with a 1991 Data East version ''Star Trek'' Pinball game. Red Hot Chili Peppers The song " " mentions that "Space may be the final frontier, but it's made in a Hollywood basement." The Refreshments The 1996 song "Banditos" by The Refreshments references TNG's Captain Jean-Luc Picard in a repeated verse: :Give your ID card to the border guard '' :''Now your alias says you're Captain Jean-Luc Picard '' :''Of the United Federation of Planets '' :''Cause he won't speak English anyway. Screeching Weasel The 1996 song "''Phasers on Kill" by from the album references Captain Kirk, his crew and the phaser: What to do a spaceship crew came Crashing through my house Captain Kirk the stupid jerk Punched me in the mouth. Why'd you pick this place? You came from outer space If you're sleeping on my couch then You'll do what I say Go! Set tbe phasers on kill Go! Set the phasers on kill Go! Set the phasers on kill Cause I don't love her anymore Looking through my records all day On the phone all night Try to fix the beam without The help of Miller Light I can't get no sleep You better earn your keep Take the safety off and go Disintegrate that creep Go! Set tbe phasers on kill Go! Set the phasers on kill Go! Set the phasers on kill Cause I don't love her anymore Snake River Conspiracy The song "Vulcan" briefly mentions Spock. Spirit The album ''Future Games contains many Star Trek samples, and songs named "Star Trek Dreaming", "Gorn Attack", and "The Romulan Experience". S.P.O.C.K. (Star Pilot On Channel K) This sci-fi inspired band has several Trek themed songs including "Never Trust A Klingon", "Dr. McCoy", and "Mr. Spock's Brain". Albums: * Five Year Mission (1993) * Alien Worlds (1995) * A Piece of the Action (1995) * Assignment: Earth (1997 and 1998) * Earth Orbit: Live (1997) * Official Fan Club (1997) * S.P.O.C.K: 1999 (1999) * 2001: A S.P.O.C.K Odyssey (2001) External links *Official S.P.O.C.K website * Spock's Beard The name of this progressive rock band was inspired by the original series episode . The Gothsicles The song "Wearing A Star Trek Uniform, Watching Tony Lechmanski Sleep" involves dressing up in a Star Trek uniform, tribbles, Gorn, Seven of Nine fanfiction, and more. Semisonic references the TOS episode in the song "Never You Mind" from the album . "...Switch on the box, Mr. Spock is on the table, Dr. McCoy is unable to connect his brain..." The Sisters of Mercy On their website, rock band write: "Our smoke and lights work together to create moving clouds and shafts of colour. Imagine them as a life-form from the first series of Star Trek. Then imagine having a symbiotic relationship with that life-form. If you don't know what symbiosis is, just imagine having sex. If you don't know what a relationship is, just imagine having sex. If you don't know what sex is, you probably watch too much ''Star Trek. Oops." http://www.the-sisters-of-mercy.com/tech/lighting/lighting.htm SpizzEnergi "Where's Captain Kirk?" is a song released originally by the punk band SpizzEnergi in 1979 and covered by the band R.E.M. in 1992. The lyrics are about the singer suddenly finding himself aboard the Starship ''Enterprise and ends with the line "Where's Spock?". The opening bars consist of their parody of TOS theme music. The song was the first to top the newly created UK Indy charts in 1980. SpizzEnergi was notorious for changing its name frequently (at least once a year) so live versions by the band were often performed under different names. ''Star Trek: The Lost Episode'' Star Trek: The Lost Episode is a radio bit comprised of soundbites from various episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series, edited together to create a "lost episode" in which Captain Kirk and Spock become... intimate. Soundbites of Montgomery Scott are also included. The bit is played by certain radio morning shows nationwide. The bit begins like this: :Kirk: Captain's Log. Specimen-gathering mission on planet Alfa 177. Mr. Spock is much stronger than the ordinary Human being. Aroused, his great physical strength could kill. But it's a risk I'll have to take. :(Kirk enters Spock's quarters) :Kirk: Is something troubling you, Mr. Spock? :Spock: May I say that I have not thoroughly enjoyed serving with Humans? I find their illogic and foolish emotions a constant irritant. :Kirk: Unlike you, we Humans are filled with unpredictable emotions. :Spock: Love. Tenderness. :Kirk: Yes. Yes. :Spock: If I seem insensitive to what you're going through, captain, understand it's the way I am. :Kirk: Don't be afraid. Here's my hand. :Spock: You are beautiful. More beautiful than any dream of beauty I've ever known. :Kirk: What is your ''point, Mr. Spock?'' :Spock: I love you... I can love you. :Kirk: Kiss me! :(The love music from the original series plays and a zipper sound effect is heard) :Kirk: Are you out of your mind? :Spock: The prospect seemed quite attractive to you a moment ago. :Kirk: You don't really want to hurt me, do you? Put that thing away. :Spock: No, I don't think so... As Kirk and Spock continue (complete with screams provided by the "evil" Kirk duplicate from ), Scotty interrupts and becomes involved in the proceedings. The bit ends with Kirk depicting in his log that he's seen a part of himself that no man should ever see, after which he tells Spock "Thank you ... from both of us." Both are lines from the end of "The Enemy Within". One of the radio morning shows that occasionally play this bit is on the Virginia radio station, (FM99). Tommy & Rumble once played the bit for actor James Doohan (who played Scotty) when he was a guest at the station. According to co-host Rick Rumble, halfway through the bit, Doohan demanded that they "turn that thing OFF!" Rumble stated it was a lot like being on the bridge or in the engine room of the USS Enterprise, being yelled at by "Scotty". StoVoKor StoVoKor is a Klingon metal band seen in Trekkies 2 that sings only in Klingonese. External link * T3CHN0PH0B1A The song "Abduction Starfleet" referencs the term starfleet, although in a general sense. Tenacious D Tenacious D has covered the "Theme from Star Trek", with the lyrics included. T'Pau The band formed in 1986 in Shropshire, England, taking their name from the Vulcan priestess of the same name in Star Trek: The Original Series. None of their songs directly reference Star Trek, although there has been discussion among their fanbase over the years regarding whether or not some of their songs address Trek-inspired themes, in part because the band's biggest hit, "China In Your Hand", is admitted by the band to be a reference to Frankenstein, and another song by the band samples from the theme of the television series Dallas. Aside from such speculation, when their hit "Heart and Soul" was initially played on American radio, the edit used by radio stations frequently included a lead-in and/or lead-out featuring dialogue spoken by Kirk and T'Pau from the TOS episode . Lead-ins included Kirk saying, "Bones, you know who that is? T'Pau" and T'Pau saying, "What thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way." The lead-out was Kirk saying, "How about that T'Pau? They couldn't turn her down." How much involvement the band had with the development of such radio edits is not known. External link * Terry Talbot Terry Talbot, along with his brother John Michael Talbot, was a leading member of the highly influential rock band Mason Profit before discovering Christianity and each subsequently doing solo work. On Terry's 1978 album A time to laugh, a time to sing on the cut "Angels" Terry parodies (in addition to Rev. Billy Graham) Star Trek crew meeting God on their viewscreen. He starts out saying "if there's a shuttle craft, it'll wait." and "there's Lt. Uhura with a baby bottle in her ear". Spock shows emotion shouting out "Alelujah." Great routine. 2Pac The beginning of the song "Pain" by 2Pacfrom the Above the Rim Soundtrack features an excerpt from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier: Sybok: I couldn't help but notice your pain. "God": My pain? Sybok: It runs deep. Share it with me! Velvet Acid Christ is an electro-industrial band hailing from Denver, Colorado. The song "Thought Criminal" from their 1997 release contains, among others, lengthy samples of Jonathan Frakes as Commander Riker and Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data from the TNG episode . The samples used are of the characters reciting their lines from the episode's titular play, Frame of Mind. Velvet Acid Christ have also released several versions of the track "Futile". It contains several samples of the TNG crew's encounters with the Borg. Versions of the song mixed before 1996 have samples taken from the series Star Trek The Next Generation. Versions of the song mixed after 1996 (most notably "Futile (Resisted mix by Funker Vogt)") contain samples from the from the the motion picture Star Trek: First Contact, including phrases from the Borg as well as dialogue between the Borg Queen and Jean-Luc Picard. Venetian Snares The 2008 song "Koonut-Kaliffee" by Canadian electronic musician Venetian Snares features numerous vocal samples of Leonard Nimoy as Spock from the original series episode "Amok Time" over a breakcore beat, including, "One touches the other in order to feel each other's thoughts. In this way, our minds were locked together, so that at the proper time, we would both be drawn to koon-ut-kal-if-fee," and "My eyes is flame, my heart is flame –– I burn." Voltaire , the Dark Cabaret/Darkwave artist, released an EP called . It was comprised entirely of parodies of various aspects of the Star Trek universe. More recently, Voltaire (now using the name Aurelio Voltaire) released a full length album, , featuring Tim Russ, Garrett Wang and Robert Picardo performing backing vocals on select tracks. The album features updated versions of the songs from Banned on Vulcan, as well as new tracks parodying Star Wars and Doctor Who. Joe Walsh Joseph Fidler "Joe" Walsh is an American musician, songwriter, record producer, and actor. He is the guitarist for , as well as the James Gang and Barnstorm. His "Space Age Whiz Kids" ‎7" single contains the lyrics: :"...Pay those space age dues :Donkey Kong high score, Pac Man's on a roll :Klingons on the warpath, whiz kids on patrol..." Warp 11 Warp 11 is a rock band that performs humorous songs inspired by Star Trek, with sometimes profane and sexually-related lyrics. They are comprised of four members: "Captain" Karl Miller (lead vocalist and bassist), "Chief Medical Officer" Jeff Hewitt (drummer), "Chief Engineer" Brian Moore (guitarist), and "Chief Science Officer" Kiki Stockhammer (vocalist). The male band members wear torn, short-sleeve versions of the TOS-style Starfleet uniforms. Warp 11 has released albums since 2000: *''Suck My Spock'' (2000) *''Red Alert'' (2002) *''Boldly Go Down on Me'' (2005) *''He's Dead, Jim'' (2007) *''Suck My Spock Some More'' (2008) *''I Don't Want To Go To Heaven, As Long As They Have Vulcans In Hell'' (2009) *''Borgasm'' (2011) External links *Warp11.com - official site * "We Didn't Start The Series" This song, sung to the tune of "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel, was used on local television affiliates during the original run of Star Trek: The Next Generation, to promote the series. :Jean Luc, :Geordi's Specs, :Mysteries on the Holodecks :Asteroids, :Triple Droids, :Telepathic Betazoids :Transporter :Deadly Claw :Visitor from L.A. Law :Photons, :No Kirk, :Captain who has gone berserk :Shuttlecraft, :Counselor Troi, :Doctor Crusher's little boy :Klingon Rites, :Parasites, :New Heights, :Phaser Fights, :Data's Head, :Tasha's Dead, :Riker's Hangin' by a thread :Celebration, :Transformation, :Everyone to battle stations :We didn't start the series, :It's the Next Generation :on your favorite station :We didn't start the series, :But when we are gone it will :still be on and on and on... :We didn't start the series... External link * "Weird Al" Yankovic , the Prince of Parody, has parodied on Star Trek several times in his songs. Some verified references include: *"...Suddenly I'm bowling on the Starship ''Enterprise..." **Song: "Stuck In A Closet With Vanna White" **Album: *"...A local radio station had this contest to see who could correctly guess the number of molecules in Leonard Nimoy's butt." **Song: "Albuquerque" **Album: *"...I'm not even welcome at the Star Trek convention..." **Song: "Genius In France" **Album: *"''Tell Me Why, I Bid On Shatner's Old Toupee..." **Song: "eBay" **Album: Poodle Hat *"...Seen each ''Star Trek eighty times..." **Song: "Gee, I'm A Nerd" **Album: Tour song, never released *"''Your homemade ''Star Trek uniform / Really ain't impressin' me''" **Song: "You're Pitiful" **Album: *"I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon." and "Only question I ever thought was hard was 'Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?'" **Song: " " **Album: :Additionally, in the music video for this song, the last shot is of Weird Al performing the Vulcan salute. "Weird Al" planned to record a " " parody called "Make It So" for his 2014 album Mandatory Fun, "but then I checked online, and of course, somebody had done that already. And apparently it had gotten enough attention online to make the Disney legal department ask them to take it down! I couldn't think of an idea that I liked as much as "Make It So", so... I gave up!" http://splitsider.com/2014/07/the-best-of-weird-als-reddit-ama/ The W's The 1998 song "Pup" by The W's references Captain James T Kirk. :Followed you home one night after work. '' :''Saw you go inside and watch Captain Kirk. '' :''Ten o'clock rolled around the lights went out. '' :''That's when I decided to roam about. Zero One The song "possibilities" samples a line by doctor Bashir to Sarina, from : "Your life's going to be different now. Your future is full of possibilities" de:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Musik) 4